


【APH/师徒组】Escape

by Yanluo_ling



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-12 16:35:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29263638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yanluo_ling/pseuds/Yanluo_ling
Summary: 一次教枪的契机，一个立下的约定，师徒两人的故事由此展开。非国设，自立的世界观主:师徒组(阿尔x普爷)，恶友组，穿插一点点自由组和亲子分
Relationships: America/France (Hetalia), America/Prussia (Hetalia), 亲子分, 冻兔子组, 恶友组, 自由组, 阿尔弗雷德·F·琼斯/基尔伯特·贝什米特
Kudos: 2





	1. Escape 01

**Author's Note:**

> 把曾经写过的合集悄悄地搬运过来*٩(๑´∀`๑)ง*  
> 非国设，自设的世界观。年度更文系列，不同章节的文风可能会发生细微的转变，望见谅~  
> 我真的好爱他们俩！！曾经因为太太画的教枪图把我一脚踹进了坑。师徒组真的是比北极圈还冷【让我看看是谁还在坑底  
> 故事的世界观将在后续的情节中逐渐地展开，加入的人物也会更多，与师徒组关系最为紧密的那当然就是恶友组啦！(｡•ᴗ-)

**01**

阿尔弗雷德再一次地看着眼前的银发男人出了神。

前段日子，青年为自己痴迷的举动辩解道:这只是单纯对那个男人的憧憬罢了。然而随着次数的加深，青年心底逐渐涌出的异样情感使他的内心开始动摇。

站在自己身前的银发男人给枪上了好膛，举起枪瞄准着远处的天空，他握着手枪的手紧了紧，手指不由地按上了扳机。过了一会儿，他扣下扳机，枪声随之响起，一只孤鹰从空中落下。

动作连贯到位，一气呵成。

阿尔弗雷德不由地鼓起了掌。

"记住，小鬼。枪，不仅可以击倒眼前的敌人，更重要的是用来保护自己。而有时，为了得到自己想要的，暴力也是在所难免的。" 

阿尔弗雷德点了点头，男人所说的一切他都牢记于心，不敢有丝毫怠慢。

银发男人擦拭着枪柄，阿尔弗雷德站在一旁静静地看着他。

而男人不知道的是，在往常，不论自己的一言一行有多么的简单平凡，那点点滴滴都尽收青年的眼底。

当然，此刻也不另外。

阿尔弗雷德看着基尔伯特脖颈处露出的肌肤，竟感到有些口干舌燥。军装下的基尔伯特看起来十分的干练，英俊的相貌和他那无形中所透露出的气场，无不令人沉醉，甘愿为他而效命。

阿尔弗雷德也是"受害者"之一。

不知何时起，阿尔弗雷德对他的敬意似乎慢慢的变了味。

该死，他怎么能这么完美。

几经周折，幸运似乎总算眷顾到了青年身上。出于一些原因，基尔伯特成为了阿尔弗雷德的师傅。

这么好的机会，又岂能错过！

阿尔弗雷德想了想，决定冒个险试探下对方。

他走到男人跟前，伸出手抓住了男人的手臂。而后者则警觉地用枪柄把他的手打开:"做什么？"

"基尔.....不，师傅。那个.....你能.....抱抱我吗？"阿尔弗雷德眨着天空般湛蓝的双瞳，努力露出最无辜且清纯的神情。要知道那些士兵，只要一看到阿尔这副模样，无不被其所吸引，痴迷地望着他。

阿尔弗雷德也是用这招骗取了不少利益，羞耻心早已随之逝去。对此他可是很有把握的。

但无奈的是，基尔伯特只是冷漠地撇了青年一眼，淡淡地说道:"如果你是来向我请教如何用好枪的话，我倒是很乐意教你。除此之外的一切身体接触都一律驳回。"说完基尔伯特便继续专心地擦拭着枪。

吃了闭门羹的阿尔只能收起无辜的表情。

看来自己来软的他是不吃。

那么.....

阿尔弗雷德的视线锁定在基尔伯特擦拭的枪上。只要自己动作够快，想拿到它应该不成问题。

仅管这个想法十分的大胆，搞不好就会惹男人生气。

但仔细想想这其实也没什么。因为阿尔弗雷德还真的挺好奇，他这般冷酷的人生起气来会是什么样。

阿尔弗雷德后退了几步，而正当他打算行动时，一个士兵忽然跑到了基尔身旁。士兵敬了个礼后，便附在后者的耳畔说着什么。

基尔伯特听后冷笑了一声，挥了挥手示意士兵下去。

"今天就先到这里，我还有事要办。"基尔伯特理了理军服，他伸出手指了指天空飞过的黑鹰，"等你什么时候有能力打下它了，刚才的提议或许我还会考虑考虑。"

"真的吗！？"

".......我什么时候骗过你。"

"嗯！我可以的！只要给我两周时间我就能做到！"阿尔弗雷德大声地喊了出来，可能由于自己太过激动，喊出的话语都略带颤音。

对，他等不及了。他不想再这么等下去了。

"哈哈，是吗？"基尔伯特被青年给逗笑了，"等你先学会让自己握枪的手不再发抖后再承诺吧，小鬼。"

........

微风吹过，夕阳下的青年不再迷茫。他的目光变得坚定起来。

望着基尔伯特离去的背影，他咧嘴一笑:"走着瞧，我会做到的。"

阿尔弗雷德闭上眼睛，基尔伯特傲慢的神情在眼前重现。

现在的基尔伯特被数不尽的辉煌战绩所淹没，此刻的他也难免会因为骄傲而轻视他人。

但要是这时，有人给了他一巴掌。让他从中惊醒，而流下那悔恨的眼泪呢？

........

阿尔弗雷德想到这里，那握住枪支的手不由地紧了紧。

真想亲自诋毁他的这层傲慢啊。

面具下的他，一定很有趣。

Next


	2. Escape 02

**02**

风，拂过万物。低矮的小草随风摇晃。

天空中万里无云，想着这正是个放风筝的好日子。

阿尔弗雷德站在草地上，金色的发丝被风吹起，轻柔地划过脸颊。

万物且动，但他的心却尚未因此而动摇。

此时的他手中所握着的不是线轱辘，取而代之的是一把枪。

青年的目光闪烁着期待的光芒，自己之前所付出的一切，都将在随后获得答案。

基尔伯特从一旁的石桌上拿起一个笼子，笼子里装的是一只白头海雕。白头海雕的腿上系有一条白丝带。

"待会儿我会放它出来。你要做的就是把它给射下来。"

"你说话不算数！当初不是说好只要我能在空中盘旋的鹰群中射下一只就算我赢的吗！？"阿尔弗雷德有些愤怒地吼道。

尽管对方是自己所爱之人，可也不能这般刁难他啊。这不摆明的就是不想让自己赢嘛。

"当初是那么规定的。但你作为一个士兵，就要懂得随机应变。这样才能在凶险的环境中存活下来。"

"......哼，又说一堆大道理。我看你是输不起才这样做的吧。"阿尔弗雷德小声嘟囔着，趁着基尔伯特转身的空挡，对着后者做了个鬼脸。

基尔伯特打开了笼子，白头海雕从笼中飞出。它在空中扑腾了几下后，便向着高空飞去。

阿尔弗雷德见此急忙端起手中的枪，对着它快速地开了一枪。强大的后坐力使得青年一连后退了好几步才稳住重心没摔倒在地。

而当阿尔望到仍在空中飞翔的白色残影时，他才意识到自己失误了。

"啧。"怎么没打中。

白头海雕显然被突然的枪声所惊到，它拼命拍打着翅膀朝远处飞去，极力想逃离这个危险的地方。

白头海雕忽高忽低的飞行走位，让这场"游戏"的难度上升了不止一个等级。

"别着急。"基尔伯特安慰着青年。他之所以选择观望，是因为此时这个处境正是考验青年耐心的好时机。

阿尔弗雷德听闻，悄悄地翻了个白眼。

我能不着急吗。它要是再飞下去可就要消失在我的视野里了......

而且这场游戏的"奖品"......

诱人得几乎让自己抓狂。

阿尔弗雷德脑中渐渐浮现出了基尔伯特的身影。

.......

不行，我要冷静下来。不能被欲望迷得乱了阵脚。

阿尔弗雷德摇了摇头，他再次端起枪，扣住扳机，将枪口瞄准白头海雕，努力平复下焦躁的心情，等待着时机。

刹那间，只听见"嘭"的一声。

枪响，鹰落。

阿尔弗雷德扔下手中的枪，期待地看着基尔伯特问道:"如何？"

"糟透了。"

阿尔弗雷德听闻后嘴角扬起的笑容瞬间凝固，炯炯有神的目光也渐渐暗淡下来。

基尔伯特见他这般继续说道:"不过，你作为一个新手。仅用这么短的时间就能做到这种程度已经是很不错的了。小鬼，你有天赋。"

"这么说，那个约定......"阿尔弗雷德眨了眨眼睛。天蓝色的双瞳在阳光的照耀下看起来十分的水灵。

基尔伯特无奈地叹了口气，他朝阿尔勾了勾手指示意后者过来。

阿尔弗雷德看到后，难以抑制住自己喜悦的心情，连跑带跳地来到了基尔伯特跟前。他先是小心翼翼地碰了碰基尔伯特的手臂，见对方没有反抗，便扑上前一把抱住了基尔伯特。青年的双手环住了基尔伯特的腰，手指不安分地在其身上游走着。

阿尔弗雷德将头埋进基尔伯特的怀中，贪婪地呼吸着。

......

"喂，别摸我的屁股。"基尔伯特想把怀中的人推开，却反被搂得更紧。

这小鬼......

"那个...."阿尔弗雷德抬起头与基尔伯特对视，"你也能...抱抱我吗..."青年说得十分没有底气，声音细微的几乎听不见。因为他怕基尔伯特会嫌弃自己。

基尔伯特看着阿尔期待的眼神，抬起了手臂，但却在即将触碰到的时候停住了。

他犹豫了一会儿后，最终还是抱住了青年。

"！！！"

阿尔弗雷德激动的如同一只扑向饲主的小型犬般，在他怀中拼命地磨蹭着。

终于。

自己终于触碰到他了。

那么下一步就是。

阿尔弗雷德掂起了脚尖。

这个画面他已经在脑中重现过无数次了:基尔伯特与自己相拥热吻，然后自己顺势把他推倒在地.....

但遗憾的是，在两人的距离缩减到两指时，基尔伯特用手挡住了阿尔弗雷德的唇。

"小鬼，别得寸进尺。"

"唔...."阿尔弗雷德委屈地看着他，"别老叫我小鬼小鬼的，我已经成年了！"

"准确的来说，是还有三个月才成年。"

".....反正又差不了多少。"

自己的梦想破灭了。阿尔弗雷德低垂着眼，希望基尔伯特看到自己委屈的模样能被其打动，妥协。

然而基尔伯特却并没有理会他，他自顾地说道:"三个月后，我军打算攻占南方那片殖民地。给你三个月的训教时间，那场战役你来当总指挥。要是打赢了，这事....."基尔伯特凑上前亲吻了下挡住青年的手指，"那时我们再继续如何？"

基尔伯特靠近时，银色的发丝拂过阿尔的脸颊。基尔伯特挑了挑眉毛，与青年对视。赤红的"欲望"染红了双眸。

阿尔弗雷德的喉结上下动了动，这个提议他无法拒绝。

就算清楚基尔伯特是以自己为诱饵，放长线钓大鱼。

但青年深知，自己必须答应。

只有答应了，才能进一步的靠近他。

为了眼前的人，自己可以牺牲一切。

为了眼前的人，就算玷污了自己的双手也无妨。

因为，他心甘情愿。

「为了能博得他的认可，  
这场战役注定是个导火索。」

.......

"好，我会为此准备的。"

基尔伯特笑了笑，他放下手轻柔地将青年散乱在额前的碎发理到了脑后:"我会等待你凯旋的，亲爱的士兵。"

夕阳打下，两人的影子被无限的拉长，最终交织在一起。

Next


	3. Escape 03

**03**

最近战役频发，为了能尽快部署好每一个据点，基尔伯特没日没夜地在办公室里亲自处理着汇报上来的文件。逐一解决着战役中所遇到的物资、武器流转等问题。繁忙的事务让他的作息时间变得混乱，眼角下也悄然地挂上了一圈淡淡的青黑。

"咚咚咚"

就在基尔伯特忙得焦头烂额的时候，敲门声响起。

"进来。"

得到准许后，一个士兵推门而入。他向基尔伯特行了个标准的军礼后，便走上前将手中的文件袋递给对方。

"嗯....."基尔伯特只是迅速地扫了一眼，敲了敲桌子示意对方把其放在这里。

"上校，这是前线发过来的电报。"

"嗯，电报？那你念给我听吧。"

基尔伯特此时已经有些麻木了，对于他而言这些个文件不过是缩短自己休息时间的原凶。与其费时间看，还不如让手下读出来听，这样也显得更轻松些。

士兵起先犹豫了一下，最终还是动手拆开了文件袋，将文件取出对照着一一念出。

前几条电报讲的是阿尔所率领的军队顺利击破南方的几个据点，占领殖民地只是时间问题。

"阿尔弗雷德于昨日傍晚枪杀了数十名士兵。"

这是士兵所读的最后一条电报。

"关于最后一条，前线有没有具体的说明？"基尔伯特难得抬起头注视着眼前的士兵。

"回上校，这条电报是于今日凌晨发来的。当相关人员收到并询问时，已与前线失去联络。"

"啪"基尔伯特闻之愤怒地拍了下桌子，桌上的咖啡杯翻倒滚落在了地毯上。

这小鬼才刚上任就给我惹事，枉费我对他那么大的期望.....果然他还是年少轻狂，干不了大事吗。

撇了眼站得笔直不敢吭声的士兵，基尔伯特冷冷地挤出了一个字:"滚。"

————  
阿尔弗雷德站在兵营中心的空地上，他的四周围了很多士兵。

自己刚上任不久，而身为指挥官要做的就是稳住士气，鼓舞人心。这样明天的战役所采用的作战方案才能将“利”发挥到极致。

阿尔弗雷德深吸了一口气，正当他准备开口时，一个粗犷的声音从一旁传来。

"哟，这不是那个小骚货吗。记得前阵子好像还为了抽根烟向我献媚来着。怎么今儿个就当上总指挥了？是不是也对上校用了同样肮脏的手段才上位的。"说完士兵还摆了个妩媚的姿势，惹得周围人发笑。

"呵。"阿尔弗雷德不屑地看着士兵，他抄起别在腰间的手枪将枪口对准他:"你他妈的少给我放贱。要是单方面想说我可以，但是你不许侮辱上校的人格。"

阿尔弗雷德扣下扳机:"你所说的那只是过去的我。我希望你记住，现在我的身份是这次战役的总指挥。你要是不怕死，大可再试着说说看。"

"呸"士兵啐了口唾沫到地上，他愤怒地跺了跺脚却没有顶嘴。量他也是想活命的。

周围的人群小声议论着。在这三言两语的对话中有个士兵悄悄地说道:"明明做了还不敢承认，这种人当我们总指挥还真是倒霉。"

他原本以为阿尔弗雷德听不见，可谁知这细微的声音还是被后者给捕捉到了。

阿尔弗雷德拿起手枪指向人群，凭借着声源锁定了一个方位。士兵们见此骚动了起来，纷纷提起了戒心，因为他们无法预测到指挥官的下步举动。

随着一声枪响，人群中传出了一声惨叫。

那个说悄悄话的士兵半跪在地上，用手捂着右耳。血不断地从指缝间流出滴落在地。

"有什么异议给我当面提出来，别在背后给我嚼舌根。这也是给你们的一个警告。下不为例，要是还有这类事情发生，后果可不就是打穿一只耳朵那么简单的了。"

阿尔弗雷德收回手枪转身向帐篷走去。所谓新官上任三把火，自己这么做也只是杀鸡儆猴罢了。

不过效果似乎还不错。

士兵们没有再多议论一句，渐渐地散开投入到了为战斗而进行的准备工作中。

看似圆满的收尾，其实只不过是表象而已。

此刻在军营西南角的一个帐篷内，三个士兵正密谋着一件重大的事。

也正是这件事，险些将阿尔推入绝境的深渊中。

.......

"他娘的，要不是上校的命令，现在当总指挥的人可就是我了。"男人狠狠地抽了口烟闷声说道。

"头，看他那小身板，不如咱们找个机会把他给做掉得了。"眉角处留有一道伤疤的男人回应。

疤男身旁的瘦小男人对着他的肩膀打了一拳:"你傻啊，那样做的话整个兵营都会乱的。我看还是找机会抓住他的把柄以此来威胁他比较好。"

"你们都别吵了！"男人将烟头扔在地上，掏出新的点上。他猛地吸了一口，将白烟缓缓地吐了出来。

一旁的两人见他自顾地抽着烟不语，也不敢再说什么。

过了会儿男人动了动手指，手中的烟头指向疤男:"你明天去给总部那边发份电报，就说阿尔弗雷德枪杀了数十名士兵。"

"这怎么发啊，那地方可不是想进就能进的。"

"你脑子白长了？不会挑个没人的时间去吗。是个人都是需要休息的。"

"头，我没搞懂。我们谎报军情有什么用？"

男人将带火星的烟头扔到了疤男身上，后者被烫得一连后退了好几步。

"听好了，想打垮他最好的方法就是:借别人的手把他从总指挥的位置上给拉下来。到时候我们只要坐享渔翁之利便可。"

"头就是聪明。"

"我得不到的东西，他这个小毛孩也休想得到。"

......

阿尔弗雷德在帐中策划着明天的战役，而他所不知道的是:

真正的导火索此刻已正式燃起。

Next


	4. Escape 04

**04**

阿尔弗雷德所率领的军队于上周成功攻占下南方的殖民地。这次的战役不同于以往的挥霍无度，阿尔弗雷德的策略将人员和物资的流失缩减到了极致。

基尔伯特的参与，更是让其他的职权者找不到下手的时机。他们惯用的"通过克扣军饷从中获得利益"的老手段也终不能达成。

而基尔伯特也只是在背后推了阿尔弗雷德一下，真正的还是要看他自身的应变能力。

这次战役所取得的胜利。

阿尔弗雷德对此，实属功不可没。

唯一遗憾的是，阿尔弗雷德在最后的突袭战中被敌方击中了右臂。战争一结束，医疗兵便立马给他做了个简单的"小手术":取出了弹片并缝合包扎。

回程路途的奔波让阿尔感到身心疲惫，伤口处传来的疼痛，使他根本无法入睡。眼眸下的青黑也欲发的浓重。

可尽管如此，阿尔弗雷德回来后所做的第一件事就是去找那个男人。

今天是他履行诺言的时候了。阿尔弗雷德想想都觉得开心，手臂上的伤口似乎也不再那么痛了，行走的步伐都渐渐轻快了起来。

转眼就到了办公室前，阿尔弗雷德深吸一口气，推开了门。正如他所预料的，那个男人此刻正坐在位置上翻看着文案。

阿尔弗雷德望着基尔伯特，嘴角情不自觉地上扬。

工作中的他，依旧是那么的迷人。

阿尔弗雷德关上门，走到基尔伯特的办公桌前，行了个标准的军礼:"上校好。"

基尔伯特并没有理睬他。

"这次战役我方取得了胜利。"

"嗯。"

基尔伯特的冷漠，让阿尔弗雷德意识到自己刚刚说了句废话。

他又怎么会不知道。

阿尔弗雷德有些紧张地抓了抓衣角:"我.....回来了。"

.......

基尔伯特像是没听见般自顾地翻阅着文件。

噢天呐，阿尔弗雷德你这个笨蛋又在说什么白痴话了。阿尔在心底默默地自嘲道。

他有些尴尬地笑了笑，想说些什么来缓和气氛，但似乎是失败了。

接着，两人就这么陷入了沉默。

过了好一会儿，基尔伯特才慢慢地说道:"你这次做得很好，我对你的能力给予肯定。但是，为了逞一时英雄而意气用事，对此我感到很失望。"

"哈？我意气用事？"阿尔弗雷德回想起了自己冒着枪林弹雨冲进战场救无辜百姓的画面。自己的手臂也正是因此而受了伤。

想到这，阿尔弗雷德觉得有些不爽。活生生的人就在那儿，如果连拯救生命都算是意气用事了，那么他们活着的意义又何在？

"呵，我可不像某些人，为了拉拢其他职权者而做些违背良心的事。"

"不及某人，"基尔伯特不屑地撇了眼阿尔弗雷德，"为了点小小的利益不惜出卖色相干了一堆下流的事。"

一个小鬼对于官场的尔虞我诈又懂什么呢。

"哈哈，下流的事...."阿尔弗雷德扯出了一个诡异的笑容。

原来自己在他眼里一直是这种人吗。

"你以为自己是上校很了不起吗？要是没有我们为你效力，击退敌军，你不过是路边的一具腐尸罢了，又岂能爬上这个位置！？"

"阿尔弗雷德！你这是和长官说话的态度吗！？"基尔伯特起身用手套甩了他一耳光。

挥来的力度之大，使得阿尔弗雷德的脸颊在片刻后便渐渐泛起了微红。

"你！"阿尔弗雷德从腰间抽出手枪指向基尔伯特，他的手指刚按上扳机。下一秒便感到一股强大的力道猛击了下自己的手腕，瞬间的痛感让阿尔使不上劲，手枪从指间脱离掉落在地上。

对方趁他失神的那一空挡迅速闪到了他的身后，一只手擒住了后者想要挥舞过来的手臂并向后抬起，另一只手则按在了阿尔弗雷德的背上。让他不得不弯下膝盖处于一种半蹲的状态。

"小鬼，别得寸进尺了。你要知道如果不是当初我把你给捡回来，估计你早就被那群士兵给玩死了。"

阿尔弗雷德咬着唇瓣不说话，他用力地挣扎了几下基尔伯特就放开了他。

由于动作幅度之大，还未愈合的伤口再度裂开，一股钻心的痛感随之传来。

阿尔弗雷德不免啧了啧嘴，他斜了基尔伯特一眼对着他竖了个中指后便朝门口走去。

他真是够了，自己为他做了这么多。可他为什么还是不懂？

呵，其实认真想想都明白，他又何尝是真的在乎自己。我不过是他的一颗棋子罢了。用完便舍弃换新的，周而复始。

阿尔弗雷德用力地甩上了门。

不过照现在来看，这颗棋子貌似已经不受游戏者的控制了。

也不知到底是谁在操控谁。

最终一切又会发展成什么样？

答案是未知。

......

基尔伯特叹了口气，他拾起地上的手枪意外的发现弹夹竟然是空的。

指尖轻轻地抚过枪管，枪上布满着划痕，其中一条划痕径直地穿过枪柄上所刻着的名字:"Alf "

这是自己送给阿尔的手枪。

这小鬼当初拿到时乐得上蹿下跳，立誓要天天带着并用它来保护自己所爱之人。

而如今，他却用这把手枪指向了自己。

呵，想来也着实讽刺。

这或许就是自己应得下场吧。

基尔伯特将手枪放在了一旁的矮桌的上，坐回办公桌前继续批阅着文件。

.......

阿尔弗雷德回到了自己的房间，用力地甩上门，气鼓鼓地蹬着腿将脚上的军靴踢到了一旁，连军服都还没脱，就直接倒在了床上。

"啊...烦死我了！！"阿尔弗雷德愤怒地锤了锤床铺。

"妈的，不管他了！"说完青年便侧过身，闭上眼睛打算睡觉。刹那间，他感到身上如同挂了千斤的砝码般沉重，无力和疲惫感渐渐在全身蔓延。困意更是一阵阵的袭来。

可就算青年是有多么的劳累，伤口所带来的疼痛却依旧清晰的可怕。使得他无法进入深度睡眠，只能迷迷糊糊的假寐。

也不知过了多久，无尽的黑暗终被取代，温暖的阳光透过窗帘的缝隙打了进来。

"咚咚咚"

一阵敲门声响起。

阿尔弗雷德翻了个身继续睡了过去。

门外先是安静了片刻，随后房门便被推开。一个士兵走了进来，他的手中有一个托盘。

"琼斯先生，这是将军叮嘱我送来的药膏和绷带。"

"......."

梦境被他人所打破，阿尔弗雷德感到无比的烦躁。

他皱了皱眉，用被子蒙住头，过了好一会儿才甩出了一个字:"滚。"

"还有这是早饭。"

"都给我拿走听到没！！这些我都不需要！！能不能不要吵我睡觉！！给我滚！"阿尔弗雷德踢着床铺大声地吼道。

士兵闻之面不改色地将托盘放在了桌上:"这是上校的命令，属下不敢违抗。属下只是来送东西的，不敢扰了您的清梦。"说完士兵便走出了房间并轻轻地把门关上。

待门关上后，阿尔弗雷德从被子中探出头，费力地睁开了双眼，只微微地抬了抬头就望见了放置在桌上的物品。

"切，谁稀罕你假惺惺的关心......"

说完青年打了个哈欠，将头埋进被窝里继续睡了过去。

Next


	5. Escape 05

**05**

阿尔弗雷德睁开双眼，阳光有些刺眼一时让他无法适应。他用手臂撑起身子，肩膀关节处传来了酸麻的感觉。  
  
揉了揉酸痛的地方，感觉脑袋依旧有些晕眩。

自己这是.......

阿尔弗雷德起床，裹着被单踱步来到门前，他打了个哈欠推开了门。

往常这个点走廊上应该都是士兵们忙碌的身影。但此刻却安静得可怕。

阿尔弗雷德依在门槛上揉了揉微微翘起的金发:"啊？怎么一个人都没有......"

青年说完又打了个哈欠。

哈欠的尾音还没落下，忽然的他像是记起什么般，瞳孔猛得一缩。

前一秒只听得一声惨叫在走廊中回荡，下一秒就瞅见一个残影闪进了房间。

阿尔弗雷德连忙捡起地上的军靴往脚上套。

该死的，我竟然睡过头了！！！

待阿尔匆忙地来到训练场地时，各士兵早已各就各位。

站在场地中央的长官撇了从远处跑来阿尔弗雷德一眼， 他叼着烟用一种不屑的口吻怪声怪气地说道:"我们的指挥官可总算来了啊。"

"不好意思，不好意思。"阿尔弗雷德抱歉地笑了笑。

可他刚想归队却被长官挥手示意了一下，见此青年连忙停住了脚步。

"你应该是对自己的身手很有自信，才有这胆子敢迟到吧。我看你今天也别训练了，去做做苦力好了。过去，把那些枪分给他们。"说完长官指了指放在一旁木桌上的枪支。

阿尔弗雷德听后挑了挑眉毛。他在原地犹豫了一会儿后，最终还是走过去背起了桌上的枪支。

仅管阿尔弗雷德有千不愿，但对此他还是有自知之明的。知道哪些人不能得罪。

士兵们自阿尔弗雷德踏入训练场后便议论纷纷，不少闲言碎语从队伍里传出。

"打次胜战就真觉得自己了不起啊，尾巴都翘上天了？也不看看自己几斤几两，真是可笑。"，"最后还不是沦落到给我们当苦力。"......

阿尔弗雷德握紧拳头默默地分配着枪支。

他感到愤怒，却只能选择忍耐。自己不能因为这点小事就和他们翻脸。

阿尔弗雷德你一定要冷静，就当什么都没听见......

只听"啪"地一声，青年的思绪被打断。他转头一看，原来是一把手枪掉落在了地上。

"你说你啊，怎么会这么不小心把我的枪给碰掉了。过来，给我把它捡起来。"阿尔弗雷德撇了眼挑衅的士兵，冷冷地说道:"你又不是缺胳膊断腿的，自己不会捡啊。"

"哎呀呀，你这小子他妈还有理了啊？碰掉了我的枪还理直气壮的，大家都看到了啊。"周围的士兵闻之都应声说是。

士兵们的嘴角且挂着贼笑，静候在一旁等待着好戏的开演。

"你自己弄掉的还怪我？"

"我说了是你碰掉的就是你碰掉的。"士兵说着一拳就挥了过去，但却被阿尔弗雷德一个侧身轻松的躲开。

"做了错事还敢躲。"士兵朝身后的人使了个眼色，后排的人都走上前。有的人抓住了阿尔的手臂，有的人钳住了他的下半身，使他无法反抗。

阿尔弗雷德用力地晃动着身子，想挣脱，却无法动弹。

"妈的，快放...."话未说完，一个拳头就重重地打在了他的腹部。

阿尔弗雷德咳了几声，刚抬起头，另一个拳头就紧接着朝他的头部挥舞了过来。

对方似乎是对自己恨之入骨。每一拳的力道都大得足以令人窒息。

".......呸"阿尔弗雷德吐出几口血，感到眼前一片眩晕。

可仅管如此，他眼神所带着的锐利依旧没有丝毫的减弱。

"喂喂喂，你们都教训够了吧。"站在一旁观戏的长官将抽完的烟头扔到地上踩灭，"都给我回来训练，别想找机会偷懒。"

后排的士兵闻之，一一放开了阿尔。

忽然的松手，让阿尔弗雷德一时没有稳住重心，一个踉跄跌在了地上。刚刚打他的士兵见此放声大笑，归队前还不忘踩他几脚。溅起的污泥弄脏了阿尔的衣衫，天蓝色的瞳孔中一片混沌污浊，原本富有光泽的金发看起来也黯淡无光。

乍一看，还以为是一具倒在路旁的尸体。

士兵们渐渐散去，留下的笑声依旧在耳畔徘徊着。

阿尔弗雷德动了动手指，他想撑着地面站起身，可最终还是失败了。

自己已经连握拳的力气都没有了吗。

不行，自己不能就这么.......

阿尔弗雷德偏过头望见了阴沉的天空。

然而此刻的他所能做的，又有什么呢。

该死的.....

一股难以启齿的感觉涌上心头，阿尔弗雷德感到无比的羞耻和乏力。

他怪自己无能。

看来自己又要给那个男人丢脸了，"呵........"阿尔弗雷德嘴角扯起一个弧度。

他闭上眼睛，往日里与基尔伯特在一起的画面如同走马灯般在眼前回放。

曾经的曾经，是那么的美好，那么的令人向往。可这些，都已成为过去，只能回头展望。

几经周旋，没想到自己最后记起的那个人竟还是他。

想想这还真是可笑。

也不知过了多久，阿尔弗雷德觉得脸颊有丝微凉。

迷糊间，他感觉有人把自己给扶了起来。

是谁？

阿尔弗雷德趴在了那人的身上，感觉自己像是一路被他给背着。

他要把我带去哪儿？

"阿尔.....阿尔...."

这时一阵叫喊声在阿尔弗雷德耳边徘响起，眼前闪过的画面最终定格在基尔伯特的笑颜上，而画面正在渐渐变得透明。

不，不要！

阿尔弗雷德伸出手想抓住基尔伯特，可在触碰到的瞬间，画面消失。自己所握住的是一片无边的黑暗。

"基尔伯特！"

阿尔弗雷德猛地睁开双眼，下意识地伸手抓住了对方的衣领。

对方先是一愣，随后便拿下了他的手:"你醒了吗？"

不，这不是他的声音。

阿尔弗雷德半眯着眼，眼前的一切依旧模糊不清，只能依稀辨别对方是一头栗发。

基尔伯特，基尔伯特的。自己满脑子想的为什么都是他？！自己所追逐的究竟是什么？

阿尔弗雷德在心底扇了自己一巴掌。

以后还是不要再想他了比较好。

这时，青年感到有些口渴，他微微地张开了嘴。

"是想喝水了吗？你等等哦。"身前的人离开，过了一会儿一个杯沿便凑到了阿尔的嘴边。对方抬起了他的头，慢慢地将水倒进口中。喝完后对方轻轻地擦拭了下他的嘴角，可谓是照顾得无微不至。

"抱歉，我要帮你把脏衣服给换下。"说完对方便动手解开了阿尔衣衫的扣子。

"别....."阿尔弗雷德打开了对方的手，"我......自己来。"青年伸出了手指，可指尖按在纽扣上却止不住地颤抖着。

"你还是老实躺着吧。"

阿尔弗雷德放下手，不再多说什么。此时的他已经连最简单的动作都无法实施了，既然对方愿意帮自己还不如趁早妥协所来得更轻松些。

也随他了。

可是....他到底是谁呢.....

想着，阿尔弗雷德摇了摇头，过了好一会儿，目光的焦点终于汇集。

当他看清来者时，感到有些惊讶。一个名字随之脱口而出:

"费里？"

Next

**Author's Note:**

> 感谢您的观看！！要是喜欢的话，欢迎留下评论和kudos~  
> 这个合集后续还会搬运过来，希望自己有生之年能写完吧！！


End file.
